


College

by Pualani



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AU, College AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pualani/pseuds/Pualani
Summary: Jumin Week Day 5!You and your best friend, Jaehee, run into and very attractive acquaintance of hers at a bar in town.Hope you enjoy!





	College

“Who’s that?” you asked Jaehee.

Jaehee was your roommate and absolute best friend, and you’d just seen her talking to the most gorgeous man at the bar.

“Jumin? He’s the president of the International Business Club,” she said, setting your drinks down at the small table you’d claimed. 

He was dressed in the finest apparel of anyone at the bar. A nice pinstriped button-down with a starched collar, dress pants, leather shoes. A bit much for a college town...but you had to admit he was pulling it off.

“Why haven’t you mentioned him before?”

“Why would I? I’m just the secretary of the club. I email him the minutes and he approves them, then I email them to everyone else. It’s not like we’re friends.”

“He’s gorgeous.”

Jaehee rolled her eyes.

“Get in line. His dad’s the president of C&R. He’s a traditionally attractive heir, every girl in the business college is practically throwing themselves at him. Not to mention every girl who knows a girl in the business college. Word travels fast here for how big of a campus we have.”

“Large student body, small-town feel.”

“Cheers to that.” We clinked glasses and Jaehee continued, “From what I’ve heard quite a few guys have tried to make a move as well, but I don’t think anyone has had any success.”

“Men or women?”

“Not that I’ve heard of.”

“Well, you know everything. It’s why your hair is so big.”

“Oh, hush. I only know everything going on in the business school.”

“Is he in a frat?”

“Not really his scene.”

“Wild…” you pulled out your phone and a quick search for “Jumin C and R” returned a startling amount of results. “Jesus, Jaehee, why didn’t you mention you know a celebrity?”

“I try not to think about it.”

You couldn’t take your eyes off him. He was sitting alone at the bar, sipping from a whiskey glass while he busied himself with something on his phone.

“Whatever you do, please don’t try to talk to him. He’s very stand-offish.”

“You talked to him.”

“He knows me, that’s different.”

“Who does he hang out with?”

“Good question.”

“Clearly we need to start frequenting the fancier bars in town more often.”

“To junior year,” said Jaehee, holding out her glass of chardonnay.

“To junior year,” you cheersed, “and start inviting me to your business events.”

“Absolutely not,” she replied.

“Jaehee! Be my wingwoman...pretty please.”

“You don’t even know him.”

“You don’t know Zen yet you’re obsessed with him.”

Zen was a musical theatre student you had had classes with frequently. He was also a member of one of the top frats on campus. You and Jaehee had been to a few parties he’d also been at, and despite falling for him the second you saw his first production two years ago Jaehee was still too shy to make a move.

“Concept: I’ll help you hang with Zen with if you help me hang with Jumin.”

“I can’t guarantee anything with Jumin.”

“I don’t mean date, we can just try to befriend them, get to know them, see where it takes us! I still really think you and Zen would get along, even if just as friends.”

“I’ll...consider it.”

You glanced over at Jumin. He was signing his check. Just then he made his way over to your table. 

“Jaehee, could you send out a reminder that our next meeting is at a different location. I know I mentioned it at the past two meetings but I don’t trust that most of the members will remember and I don’t want to end up spending money on food that no one eats.”

“Of course, I’ll make a note of it. By the way, this is my friend and roommate, MC.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jumin Han.”

“Lovely to meet you, Mr. Han.” You might’ve had a bit too much to drink.

His eyes narrowed and he turned to Jaehee, “See you next Tuesday.”

Jaehee rolled her eyes as he walked away. She leaned in, “See what I mean about stand-offish? He barely acknowledged you.”

You followed him with your eyes as he left the bar. There was something haughty in the way he carried himself, almost regal. 

“Is it bad that I find it kind of a turn on, though?”

Jaehee gave you a knowing look. “You really are a wreck, you know that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really had fun writing this one and might pick it back up to write a series at some point. If you like it, let me know, maybe I'll prioritize it. :-)


End file.
